Misconceptions
by Tinker1
Summary: *FINISHED!!* Three girls bodies are found. They end up being friends of Tinker's. The night before they died they all got in a big fight. Why did they get in the fight and who killed her friends?
1. Disclaimer and Author's notes

Title of Fic: Misconceptions Author: Tinker Email: TinkRbel_usa@yahoo.com Content Rating & Why: PG-13/R. There might be a couple of little swear words and some violence.  
  
I'm making all the chapters really short so it may look like a long fic but it really isn't.  
  
Thanks to Quipster (Molly), JibbaJabba (Katie), Squibble (Marissa), Night, and Jersey for being in my fic without knowing it. LoL. You girls rock! 


	2. Chapter 1

"Three girls bodies found near train tracks!" Tinker yelled as she walked through Central Park. A few people came to buy a paper from her to read about the biggest story in the paper that morning. The night before three girls were killed. Tinker didn't really care about the girls that got killed because she was actually selling good today. She thanked them for the headline. She sold her papers really fast that morning and sat on a bench in Central Park to cool off. She suddenly saw Jack running toward her. "Tinkah!!" he yelled as he got a couple feet from her. She quickly stood and stepped toward him, "What's the matter?" she asked looking at him curiously. "Da.da.goils!" he said out of breath. "What Jack? Calm down, what's the matter?" she asked looking at him. Jack took a deep breath and looked up at her, "Da t'ree goils dat got killed. dey were yer friends." "What are you talking about Jack?" Tinker asked suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. "Did ya read da aftahnoon edition yet?" he asked looking at her. "No. I was taking a break before I went and got them. What happened Jack?!" Tinker asked with a worried look on her face. Jack took a paper off of the rope that hung down his shoulder and handed it to Tinker not saying a word. Tinker flipped through the pages of the paper to find the article. She finally found it and dropped back to the bench. She sat there starring at the three pictures of her friends. Tears started to run down her face as she starred at their pictures. "Oh my gawd Jack." She said looking at them. Jack sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I can't believe it Jack. I just talked to them last night! This can't be." she said still starring at the pictures. "Who would do this to them?" she asked looking up at him. "I dunno Tinkah." Jack said unaware of what to tell her. He knew how close she was with the girls. "I just saw them last night Jack! We got in a fight and now. now they're gone!" Tinker said tears streaming down her face as she starred at the picture of Molly, Marissa and Katie. They worked at a Bar she went to all the time with the boys. She became really good friends with them and went out with them all the time. 


	3. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~The night before~*~*~*~ "Hey girls!" Tinker said as she walked into the bar. "Heya Tinkah!" Molly said coming up to her and hugging her. Marissa and Katie came up behind her later to greet Tinker. "Are you guys almost off so we can go to the party in Brooklyn tonight?" Tinker asked looking at the girls. "Ya we're jus cleanin' up." Katie said walking back behind the bar and putting the empty bottles in a trash can. The three girls went back and got their stuff when they were done cleaning. "Kay, we're done!" Marissa said running over to Tinkers side. Tinker smiled at them and they started to walk toward Brooklyn laughing and talking the whole way. The girls finally arrived to Brooklyn and found all of the Manhattan Newsies and Brooklyn Newsies at the party. The party was located on the docks and inside one of the old vacant warehouses. "I'm gonna go see if Davie came!" Marissa said excitedly and disappeared in the crowd of Newsies before the others could say anything. "I don't undahstand dat goil and Davie." Molly said shaking her head. Tinker and Katie began to laugh and walked with Molly to see who was all there at the party. Tinker smiled as she saw Spot in the distance. He was sitting on some crates with a group of boys around him. They were all laughing and drinking. Katie noticed Tinkers stare in the direction of Spot and her smile suddenly turned into a frown. Katie had a crush on Spot and lately Tinker and Spot had been getting pretty close. Katie felt like Tinker was betraying her as a friend since she knew how much she liked him. Tinker led the girls over to Spot and immediately walked over to him and swung her arms around his neck. "Hey Tinkah!" He said with a big smile as he hugged her back. Katie stood with Molly watching Tinker and Spot hug. She glared in their direction, crossing her arms across her chest and rolling her eyes. Tinker released Spot from her hug and turned to look at Katie and Molly. Tinker looked around, "Where did Molly go?" she asked looking at Katie. Katie stopped glaring and looked to her side to find Molly gone. "Oh dis is great! She jus left me!" Katie said putting her hands on her hips. "Now what am I supposed ta do?" "You can hang out with me and Spot if you want." Tinker suggested. "Oh yes! Dat's jus what I want Tinkah!" Katie said sarcastically. "Don't worry bout me, I'll find somethin'." She said walking away in a hurry. Tinker shrugged and looked at Spot, "Alright. So you gonna get me a drink?" She asked with a big grin. "Shore." He said smiling and leading her away from his group of friends 


	4. Chapter 3

"So Race, what'cha wanna do tonight?" Molly asked sipping on her bottle of whiskey. Race shrugged, "I dun care." He replied puffing his cigar. Molly smiled that mischievous grin of hers. Race noticed and looked at her with a worried look on his face, "Oh gawd Molly.. what are ya plannin' now?" Molly set down her bottle on the table and her grin got bigger, "I'se jus gonna have a lil fun." She said standing up. Race immediately stood up with her, "Nothin' too bad right Molly? I don't want anyone ta get hoit like last time." He said a little worried. "Oh of course not Race." Molly said walking through the crowd of people to find Katie.  
  
Katie was sitting next to Specs and Snoody looking very bored. She noticed Molly walking toward her with Race walking close behind Katie immediately jumped up and ran over to Molly, "Where da hell didja go?" she asked a little angry. "Oh, I went ta get a drink and I ran inta Race and we started ta talk." Molly said casually. "How could you just leave me like that! While Tinkah and Spot were over there being all. gross." She said making a face. Molly started to laugh, "You only tink it's gross cause yer jealous of Tinkah." Katie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest, "I wanna go home. Dis party isn't any fun." "Aww Katie, come on. We jus got here! It'll get bettah I promise." Molly said patting Katie on the arm. Katie sighed and looked at Molly, "Fine but if it doesn't soon den I'm outta here." "Awlright." Molly said taking Katie's arm and leading her to some crates where no one was. Katie looked at Molly weird, "What are we doin'?" she asked confused. Molly sat Katie down and then sat next to her. "Race can ya leave us alone fer a second, I need ta talk ta her." Race nodded and walked away, finding Skittery talking to some girls and joined him. Molly watched Race leave and then looked over at Katie, "Awlright I got somethin' ta tell ya." "What?" Katie asked. "Well I was talkin' ta Spot earlier and he told me how Tinkah is getting' annoyin'. She's always hangin' on him and wantin' ta be around him and he's getting sick of it. He told me dat when he foist met us he liked you ta begin wit and he thought you weren't interested so he went for da goil dat he knew was.. Tinkah." "What? He thought I didn't like him?" Katie asked shocked that he even noticed her. "Yeah, and den I told him how ya have dis huge crush on him and he got really happy and asked me if I'd help him out. Ya see Katie, he wants ta talk ta ya tanight and get ta know ys but Tinkah is always wit him so I'm gonna go take care of her and send Spot ovah here so don't move." Molly said standing up quickly. "But. uhh. okay." Katie said but it was too late. Molly was already on her search for Spot. 


	5. Chapter 4

Molly spotted Tinker and Spot in a corner making out. She smiled and walked up to them. They didn't notice her until she tapped Tinker on the shoulder.  
  
Tinker jumped and pulled away from Spot looked at Molly, "Oh hey Molly." Tinker said smiling. "Hey Tinkah. Hey Spot." Molly said looking over at him. "Uhh Spot can I steal Tinkah away for a second?" "Umm sure I guess. Jus bring her back." He said with a smile. "Of course I will." Molly said grabbing Tinkers arm and yanking her over to her. She started to pull Tinker away but stopped, "Oh I forgot ta tell him something. Wait here Tinkah. I'll be back." Before Tinker could say anything Molly ran back to Spot, "Uhh Spot." Molly said looking down at him sitting at a table talking to a group of guys. Spot looked up at her, "Ya?" he asked. "Katie told me she really needs ta talk ta ya and if ya could go meet her over by dose crates." Molly said pointing to the crates in the distance. "Uhh did she say what she wanted?" Spot asked not really wanting to go. "No, but it sounded important like she needs yer help or somethin'." Spot sighed and stood up, "Okay." He said and walked in the direction that Molly pointed him to.  
  
Molly grinned evilly as she watched Spot walk towards Katie. She then hurried back to Tinker. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Tinker asked once Molly came back. "Oh well. it might be hard for me ta say dis ta ya so lets go sit down and get somethin' ta drink before I tell ya." Molly said walking toward a table with Tinker following behind her confused.  
  
Spot saw Katie sitting at the crates like Molly said she would be. "Heya Katie." He said when he got up to her. He stood in front of her looking down at her. Katie looked up and smiled, "Hey Spot." Spot nodded and sat next to her, "So Molly said fer me ta come ovah here and talk ta ya." He said quietly. "Yeah. listen Spot I got somethin' ta tell ya dat might make ya happy." She said turning toward him.  
  
Tinker sat down drinking rum. She was getting sick of Molly changing the subject of what she wanted to tell her so bad. Finally Tinker had enough, "Okay Molly, stop playing these games and tell me what you want to tell me." She said looking Molly in the eyes. "Okay Tinkah. don't get upset. It's not her fault." Molly said quickly. "What the hell are you talking bout Molly?" Tinker asked confused. "Well Spots cheatin' on ya." Molly said. "What the hell are you talking about Molly? No he's not. I don't believe you!" Tinker said angrily. "I swear he is!" Molly said defensively. "With who?" Tinker asked feeling a little hurt by the thought of him cheating on her. "Like I said Tinkah. it's not her fault. Don't take it out on her." Molly said "I said with who?!" Tinker said raising her voice and slamming her hand on the table. "Katie." Molly said quietly. 


	6. Chapter 5

Spot looked over at Katie, "Awlright, what is it?" he asked. "Well. I like ya. a lot an' I don't think dat what your doin' wit Tinkah is right. It should be me and you. Don't ya agree wit me Spot?" Katie asked. Her palms were sweating and she kept playing with the hem of her skirt. She just told Spot Conlon who she's had a crush on forever that she likes him. Spot smiled, "Dat's really nice Katie. I like ya too but." his sentence was cut off by Katie's lips on his.  
  
"What?!" Tinker said jumping up. "Oh that's it!" she yelled walking to find Katie or Spot. She didn't care which one she found she just had to yell at them. "Tinkah wait!" Molly yelled running after her. Molly was loving it so far. So far her plan was working. This was going to be the best show she's seen yet. Tinker stopped running and starred straight ahead. Molly finally caught up with her in time to see what Tinker was starring at. It was Spot and Katie alright but they were kissing. Anger started to come over Tinker's body, "Why that lying son of a." she yelled walking over to them clenching her fist.  
  
Spot let Katie kiss him for awhile. He was enjoying it but then he thought of Tinker. "Tinkah." He yelled pulling away from Katie and seeing his angry girlfriend walking toward him. "Listen I can explain." He said jumping up and putting his hands out in front of him. "What do you got to explain Spot? You were cheating on me! I thought I could trust you." She yelled as the hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Katie quickly jumped up and stood by Spots side, "It's yer own fault Tinkah! I'm da one who trusted you. You knew how I felt about Spot and ya went ahead and started datin' him!" she yelled. "So now you gotta go kissing my boyfriend? He never liked you Katie! He liked me!" Tinker yelled clenching her fist tighter so that her knuckles turned white.  
  
By this time everyone around them stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on the argument. Marissa heard the yelling and jumped up from Davie's lap to go see what it was. She found Molly standing near watching, "Oh my gawd Molly. What's going on?" she asked seeing Tinker and Katie yelling. "Tinkah jus found Katie and Spot makin' out." Molly whispered trying not to miss anything. "Oh my gawd." Marissa said under her breath.  
  
"Listen Tinkah, I can't help it if he likes me more den you and cheats on ya!" Katie yelled. That was it. That pushed all of Tinkers buttons and before she knew it she was on top of Katie punching her. "You lil bitch!" she yelled as she hit her repeatedly. Katie threw her hands over her face to try to protect herself. Finally Tinker was pulled off of Katie by Spot and a couple of the other guys. Tinker kicked and screamed, "Get off me!" she yelled. Katie got up covering her face witch was bleeding and ran away from the crowd. Marissa quickly ran after her. 


	7. Chapter 6

"Katie! Katie!" Marissa yelled running after Katie who had been running a couple of blocks now. Katie stopped and looked back at her friend running after her. Marissa caught up to her and caught her breath, "Are you okay?" she said examining Katie's beaten in face. Katie walked over to the side of the road and took a seat on the front steps of a building. Marissa followed Katie's led and sat down next to her looking at her face. "Here." She said pulling out a white handkerchief from her pocket, placing it on Katie's lip. Katie looked over at Marissa and tried to smile but her lip was beginning to swell already, "T'anks Marissa." "What happened in dere Katie?" Marissa asked watching her friend wipe the blood off her face. Katie took a deep breath and began to tell Marissa the whole story. She told her what Molly told her and what she told Spot.  
  
Spot pulled Tinker outside. When they got outside he turned Tinker around to face him and wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down. Tinker quickly pulled away, "Don't you touch me Spot Conlon!" she said wiping the tears from her cheeks. She walked over to the side of the dock and sat down, letting her feet dangle off the side with the water under her. Spot sighed and slowly walked over to her. He sat down on the dock next to her, letting a couple feet be in between them. "Listen Tinkah. I don't know what happened in dere. We was jus tawking and den she kissed me." Tinker took a deep breath and looked down to the water, "I saw what I saw Spot and I saw you two kissing. That's that." She said pressing her lips together and closing her eyes. Spot bit his cheek and looked over at Tinker. He really liked her and didn't want her to break it off with him. Somehow he had to prove it all to Tinker. He quickly got up and walked back into the warehouse to find Molly. After all, he sent him there. Tinker looked up when she heard Spot get up and watched him walk away. She quickly closed her eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Oh man didja see dat Race?! Dat was da best thing I've seen in a long time!" Molly said holding her stomach from the laughter. "It wasn't dat funny Molly. Ya really hoit Tinkah's feelings and now Katie got soaked fer no reason." Race said with a serious look on his face. "Ahh come on Race! Tinkah will get ovah Spot and Katie's face will heal. Dey will be fine." Molly said taking Race's cigar out of his mouth and puffing it. Race snatched his cigar back from Molly's mouth and stuck it in his own, "Naw, Molly. I tink ya need ta go find Katie and see if she's awlright. Tinkah really woiked her over." Molly sighed, "Awlright. I guess." She said standing up. "I'll see ya latah on Race." "See ya." Race said. Molly walked out of the warehouse and down the docks in search of Katie and Marissa. 


	8. Chapter 7

Spot pushed his way through the crowd of people in search of Molly. He saw Racetrack sitting down at a table and walked over to him, "Race, ya seen Molly?" Spot asked. "Yeah, she just left though. She went ta make sure Katie was awlright." Race said leaning back in his chair taking puffs of his cigar. Spot pulled out a chair across from Race and sat down. "Man, dis has been one crazy night." He said shaking his head and placing it in the palms of his hands. "Yeah, tell me bout it. I told Molly but does she listen? Nooooo." "What?!" Spot said whipping his head straight up. "Uhh. nothin'." Race stammered. He placed all four legs of his chair back on the ground and looked at the glass infront of him. "Race! What da hell did Molly say?" Spot asked, anger filling his voice. Racetrack sighed and looked up at Spot, "Ya see what happened was..." he continued to tell Spot the whole story.  
  
A small figure walked down the docks in the distance. Tinker looked up and squinted her eyes trying to figure out who it was. The figure walked closer and the moon light shinned on it revealing it to be a female. As she got closer Tinker recognized her as Jersey, an old friend of hers. Jersey noticed Tinker sitting down and walked over to her. She sat down next to her noticing Tinker's red eyes and moist cheeks, "Hey." She said quietly. Tinker quickly looked over at Jersey and gave her a half smile, "Hey." "What happened?" Jersey asked examining Tinker's red eyes and a little scratch on her cheek. "I got in a fight." Tinker said wiping the little streams of salt water off her he cheeks. "With who?!" Jersey asked shocked. She knew Tinker wasn't a fighter. Why would Tinker get in a fight? It must have been something really big. "Katie." Tinker said quietly. "Katie? Why?" Jersey asked a little shocked. "Spot was cheating on me with her." "What!" Jersey said a little confused, "Dat's hard ta believe Tinkah." "How is that?" Tinker asked looking over at her. "Cause, I'm best friends wit Spot an' all dat boy tawks about now is you. It's always, Tinkah dis and Tinkah dat. Da boy is sprung on ya. He wouldn't cheat." "Well I saw what I saw and I saw him kissing her." Tinker said running her hand through her hair. "It must have been a mistake Tinkah. I'm sure it was." Jersey said a little confused of what to think about it. She didn't think Spot would ever cheat on Tinker because he was always talking about her and how much he liked her. Tinker shrugged, "Well I don't believe it."  
  
"So you mean all dis was set up by Molly fer her own pleasure?!" Spot said, his face turning red with anger. Racetrack just silently nodded. He felt horrible for ratting out Molly but he knew if he didn't tell Spot then that Spot would have made him tell the hard way. Spot quickly jumped out of his chair and headed for a group of his best boys. Race watched him walk away. His stomach sank, he knew what Spot was going to have done to Molly and he felt horrible. "Maybe if I find her first, I can warn her." He thought to himself. Racetrack quickly got up and walked out of the warehouse and off the docks to find Molly and warn her that Spot knew and was sending some of his boys to take care of her. 


	9. Chapter 8

Molly walked a couple of blocks and finally saw the two figures on the steps. She knew it was Marissa and Katie and continued to walk to them. Katie saw Molly walking over to them and rolled her eyes, "And here comes da devil herself." She said to Marissa. Marissa turned around and saw Molly walking right toward them. "Molly really went too far dis time." Marissa said sighing and turned back to face Katie. "Yeah she did. I'm so sick of her shit." Katie said shaking her head. Molly got to Katie and Marissa and sat down beside Katie. She remained silent and just starred ahead. She knew that they figured her out. She had to think of a clever thing to saw so that Katie wouldn't get even madder at her.  
  
"Digs, Reno, Franky." Spot said as he approached five of his Brooklyn newsies. "Yeah?" Reno asked turning toward Spot. "I need you guys to go take care of somethin' for me." Spot said when he got to their sides. "I'm sure ya saw what happened a little while ago." All three boys nodded and listened to Spot carefully as he gave them directions to go find Molly and give her a little soaking for messing with Spot and what he had with Tinker. After Spot gave his boys their instructions they left to find Molly and he left to go talk to Tinker and try to explain to her what just happened.  
  
Spot saw Tinker sitting at the same place she was when he left her awhile ago but she now had Jersey by her side trying to comfort her. "Tinkah." Spot said quietly when he got behind her. Tinker slowly turned around, "What do you want?" she asked coldly. "I jus wanna tawk ta you. Please Tinkah." Spot said looking down at her. Tinker looked at Jersey and Jersey nodded. Tinker sighed and slowly stood up. She walked to the other side of the dock with Spot following her. When she got to the other side she found a crate and sat down on it. Spot sat next to her and looked over at her, "Listen Tinkah, I love ya and I wouldn't cheat on ya." Tinker looked up at him, "Your just saying that Spot." "No Tinkah, I'm serious. I've nevah felt dis way about anyone before. I really do love ya." He said gently placing his hand on her knee. "Then why were you kissing Katie?" Tinker asked. Spot could see the hurt in her eyes. He felt horrible but it wasn't his fault. It was all a stupid misunderstanding, "Well, I was tawkin' wit Race and he told me dat Molly filled Katie's head dat I didn't like ya and I really liked her. Den Molly came and got ya ta tawk wit ya but before she went and told ya dat I was cheatin' on ya wit Katie she came back and told me dat Katie needed ta tawk ta me. So when I went ta tawk wit Katie she thought dat I liked her too and jus kissed me." Spot said quickly trying to get it out as fast as possible. Tinker searched his eyes for the truth. She slowly nodded, "So this was all entertainment for Molly?" she asked just making sure that's what he was telling her. Spot nodded and grabbed Tinker's hand tightly. Tinker bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head, "That little bitch. I can't believe her!" "Don't worry bout it Tinkah. She'll get what's comin' ta her." Spot said slightly smiling at her. Tinker smiled and leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. 


	10. Chapter 9

"So, uh Katie. are you awlright?" Molly finally asked still starring ahead. Katie shook her head, "Why did you lie ta me Molly? You really made me look stupid back there." Molly shrugged, "I really don't know. I'm sorry Katie. Really, I am." She said placing her hand on Katie's back. "Yeah, I guess. But I don't think I can face Tinkah or Spot for awhile now." Katie said looking over at Molly and smiling. "Dat's fine. We'll just do things jus us t'ree like before." Molly said. Marissa smiled and placed her arm around Katie and pulled her in a hug, joined by Molly.  
  
"Dere she is!" Digs said as they turned the corner and saw Molly hugging Marissa and Katie. "Yeah. lets get dis ovah wit so we can go back ta da party." Franky said wrapping a handkerchief around his right hand. The three boys walked up to the three girls ready to give Molly a good soaking to show her not to mess with any Brooklyn newsies.  
  
Katie looked up, "Uhh. Molly. who are dey?" she asked looking over that the three boys who were getting closer to them. "I dunno." Molly said pulling away from Marissa and Katie. The girls watched the guys approach. "I think we should get outta here." Marissa said quietly. Katie and Molly nodded and started to turn around but Molly was quickly pulled back and was face to face with Reno. "Get da hell off me!" Molly yelled pulling away from him. "We was sent by Conlon to teach ya a lesson ta nevah mess wit him or any other Brooklyn newsie." Digs said stepping closer to Molly. Molly started to back up away from Reno and Digs but backed right into Franky. "Goin' somewhere?" Franky asked looking down at her with a grin.  
  
Marissa and Katie stood on the side watching. "Leave her alone!" Katie yelled walking over and hitting Reno on the arm. Reno looked down and smiled at Katie, "What do we got here?" he asked grabbing her arm. Marissa followed Katie's actions and ran over to Franky to try to get him away from Molly. Franky laughed at Marissa and pushed her down. Digs started to hit Molly repeatedly in the stomach as she tried to fight back. Franky got on top of Marissa and tried to hold her down so she wouldn't get away and try to stop Digs and Reno held Katie tightly as she tried to put up a fight to get away.  
  
Marissa managed to lift her knee up and kneed Franky inbetween his legs. Franky rolled off of Marissa holding himself, "You lil bitch." He cried out. Marissa started to sit up but was pushed down by Franky again. Marissa screamed as she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach. Frankly got off of her panting and looked down at Marissa who was holding her stomach. Marissa brought her hands off her stomach to see the blood on her hands.  
  
Katie's eyes went wide when she saw Marissa on the floor bleeding, "Oh my gawd Marissa!" she yelled. She quickly kicked Reno in the shin and ran over to Marissa's side.  
  
"What da hell did you do dat for Franky?" Digs asked leaving Molly on the floor holding her stomach and her face which was already bruising. "It was an accident! I didn't mean ta." Franky said backing away, dropping the pocket knife on the ground. "Gawd, Spot's gonna kill us when he finds out." Reno said. "We can't let him find out! We'll be killed!" Digs said in panic. "But Molly and Katie were here. dey will tell!" Reno said shaking his head. "We have ta take care of dem too den." Digs said picking up Franky's knife off the ground and headed toward Katie. He pushed the knife through Katie's back. Molly watched at Digs stabbed Katie. She tightly closed her eyes. She knew what was gonna happen to her next. All of the sudden she felt the pain go through her chest and then it was gone. Digs, Reno, and Franky each picked up a body of the girls and tried to find a place to hide them. They made it to the train tracks and got tired, dropping them. That's where they left them. for someone to find. 


	11. Chapter 10

~*~*~*~The day after again~*~*~*~ Tinker whipped the tears from her cheeks and Jack pulled her in for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Tinkah, I'm so sorry." she whispered rocking her slowly. Tinker shook her head and pulled away from Jack. She jumped up from the bench that they were sitting on and ran. She didn't know where she was going but just continued to run.  
  
Jack stood up and watched her run. He sighed and shook his head, picking back up his papers to go sell them. When he turned around from picking up his papers his eyes met a pair of eyes that were so familiar to him. He looked into the brown eyes that were starring over at him and smiled, running over to their owner and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Night held Jack close. "How'd she take it?" she asked quietly in his ear. Jack pulled away from their hug and studied Nights face, "Just as I suspected. Not good." Night sighed and shook her head, "I can't believe dis happened. Da poor goil." "Yeah I know. She was actually startin' ta smile again and den dis happened. I feel horrible." Jack said taking Night's hand into his and began to walk with her. "Do ya tink she'll be okay all alone right now?" Night asked Jack smiled, "Yeah. She'll find someone ta tawk ta. She always does. It will take awhile but soon she'll be back ta da Tinkah we all know and love. Dis was jus so sudden for her and she didn't leave on good terms wit dem." "Yeah, I suppose your right Jack." Night said wrapping her arm around his waist. "Of coise I'm right." Jack said smirking. Night playfully hit him and laughed.  
  
Spot sat on the docks in Brooklyn tapping his cane on the crates that he sat on. She was late. She was never late before and now she was. "I thought we settled things last night." He thought to himself and he got impatient. He had been sitting there for what seemed like forever. He jumped off the crates and stuck his cane back into the loop of his pants and started to walk down the docks when he saw her running down the docks toward him. He stopped and watched her for a bit then started to walk quickly towards her. Something was wrong. He knew it.  
  
"Tinkah. What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her face red and puffy from all the crying. Tinker didn't say a word she just threw her arms around Spots neck and began to cry even more. He held onto her and patted her back, trying to sooth her. Tinker looked up at Spot and took a deep breath, "It's. it's. Molly, Marissa, and Katie. they. they. they are dead." She said biting her lip and trying to hold back the tears trying to escape her eyes. Spot stood there shocked, "Dey're dead?" he said quietly, "But how?" he asked. Tinker shook her head, "I don't know. It was in the paper." She said pulling the folded up paper out of her back pocket. Spot grabbed the paper and scanned it reading the article and looking over the pictures. He quickly placed the paper back in Tinker's hand. "I gotta go take care of some business wit da boys. I'll talk ta ya latah. I'll come ta Manhattan tanight okay?" he asked backing away. Tinker nodded, "Awlright." Spot smiled and quickly kissed her, "I'll see ya tanight." He said turning away quickly and before Tinker knew it he was out of sight. Tinker sighed and wipped the tears from her eyes and began to walk back up to Manhattan. 


	12. Chapter 11

Spot walked into the Brooklyn Lodging house furious. He stomped up the stairs and flung open the door to the bunkroom. "Franky, Reno, and Digs! I need ta talk ta ya in the conference room now." He yelled walking past them toward the conference room. Franky looked at Reno wide eyed, "Do ya tink he knows?" Franky said a little nervous as they slowly walked toward the conference room. "I dun know." Reno replied.  
  
Once Franky, Reno, and Digs made it into the conference room Spot shut the door behind them and took a seat at the little table that was in the middle of the small room motioning for them to do the same. They silently sat down and waited for Spot to speak. "So boys, I nevah asked how things went last night wit Molly." He said leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest waiting for them to speak. "Oh it went fine." Digs said nodding. Spot raised his eyebrow and glared over at Franky. Franky nervously looked away from Spot. "Franky?" Spot asked still glaring over at him. Franky shifted in his chair and looked down at his hands. "Franky!" Spot yelled anger filling his voice. Franky looked over at Reno and then at Digs and took a deep breath. "Well everything was goin' fine and den things went outta hand and. well I uhh. accidentally stabbed Marissa and next thing I knew we was draggin' all of dere bodies ta hide dem. It was all an accident Spot really." Spot looked at all three boys. "I want ya ta leave Brooklyn. Don't think about goin' ta Manhattan eithah. I nevah wanna see your faces again and I don't want this gettin' out ta no one. I don't want Tinkah ta think dat this whole accident was my fault." Reno took a deep breath and stood up. "Come on boys." He said looking down at Digs and Franky. Digs and Franky nodded and stood up. They didn't look back at Spot who was holding his head in his hands. They just walked out of the conference room and made it to the bunkroom where they gathered the little things they owned and left the lodging house and Brooklyn forever.  
  
Tinker walked into the Manhattan lodging house and slowly walked up the stairs to the bunk room. She was in a daze, the whole thing seemed like a bad dream. She sat at the edge of her bed and starred straight ahead. Night looked up from talking to Jack and saw Tinker sitting on the bed. "I'll be right back." She said to Jack as she stood up and walked over to Tinker. "Hey Tinkah." Night said sitting down next to her. "Hey Night." Tinker said quietly not even looking over at her. "How ya doin'?" Night asked. "Not good. It seems like it's not real. Like I'm having a bad dream." Tinker said finally looking over at Night. Night nodded and put her arm around Tinker's shoulders. "It'll be okay. We'll find out who did dis ta dem." Tinker slightly smiled, "T'anks Night." 


	13. Chapter 12

Spot walked up the steps of the Manhattan Lodging house and took a deep breath. He straightened out his hat and quickly opened the door and walked in. He looked around the lodging house and walked up the stairs to the bunk room. Tinker looked up from her bunk when she saw Spot walk into the room. Her smile finally got big again that day and she jumped up and gave him a hug. Somehow having Spot there with her now comforted her. She felt all the emotions that she was having leave her side. Spot smiled and held Tinker close to him. He had to keep the secret just that way, a secret. Tinker couldn't find out what really happened to Molly, Marissa, and Katie that night. He loved Tinker and didn't want to lose her like he almost did that night of the party. This whole experience was a bad one and he just wanted to put it all behind him and concentrate on the one thing that mattered to him right now. Tinker.  
  
Molly, Marissa, and Katie's families held a little funeral for them. Tinker stood off to the side of the little church and said her goodbyes to her friends. She smiled and laughed as she remembered all of the things they did together. She wouldn't ever forget them. They were like no other friends she's ever had before. Tinker took a deep breath and smiled as she turned around and slowly walked out of the little church. She saw Spot waiting for her out in front of the church and walked over to him. He smiled and slipped his hand into hers and they walked down the busy street to make their way down to Tibby's to meet the other Newsies for lunch.  
  
.The end. 


End file.
